


杂糅

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 拉郎别看





	杂糅

——我应该认识他。

他想。白人果然是更为优越的种族，肉体饱满强壮，又长着副宛若神祇的面孔。

偏偏媚眼里带着冷，微敞的领口暴露出奶白的胸脯，沾着薄薄一层汗。屈楚萧远远看着他，似能从那丰满而矜持的身上嗅出性的味道。

比他还要高大的男人，又或者是美艳的英伦母兽，站在昏黄的街灯下用玩味的眼神望向他，晶亮的瞳眸里是再清楚不过的东西。

到伦敦的第一夜，他就摸上了亨利的乳房，狗仔们追不到酒吧后巷的隐秘场所，他也随性而活。白种人的穴会更加柔软吗？他灼热的眼神似要将人刺穿，迫切想要个答案。

他在海报里见过亨利，可如今，怀中的男人是谁、演过什么又有什么关系。下面那个滴答流水的小嘴才是真正的他，一个至淫的罪恶渊薮。

性感的尤物软了身子，皮衣被扯开，白嫩的大奶子压在年轻人的胸前，屈楚萧用力揉捏那两个软绵绵的乳房，眼看着红肿的奶头里射出白花花的奶水，溅得他满手都是。而被压榨乳汁的男人像只湿漉漉的小猫咪般，柔弱无力地依偎在他怀里，看似楚楚可怜，但在男人胯间摸索的小手却出卖了他。

亨利早就习惯这一切。无论是被堵在路上的野蛮性侵，亦或是在温暖家中来自亲戚好友的亵玩，这里是伦敦，有属于女神的无数荒淫下场。可他那暗含期待的蓝眼睛里，透露的是对后代的无条件妥协和宠爱。

谁也猜不到他有过多少个孩子，又用乳汁和淫液喂养了哪些。

“让我操你的逼，母亲。”

屈楚萧恶狠狠地说道，在亨利迷茫而天真的注视中拉下了他的牛仔裤，捧住两瓣蜜臀掰开，指尖挖进了美人的前后双穴。

“呜呜……”

他听见小母亲的呜咽，带着兴奋的媚叫令他的肉棒硬挺得发涨。他在异国他乡，搞了一个艳情债满满的人妻，或者说寡妇。

“你那么不知廉耻，不如也给我生一个吧。”

他低语着，也不在乎亨利是否听得懂。他的肉棒被亨利的小手引到了穴口，龟头探到了水汪汪圣地，拨开湿软的阴唇，蹭了蹭便径直插了进去。被奸污的亨利眼神变得迷离而放荡，宛若希腊神话中将神性与淫欲融为一体的造物，扭腰摆胯地吞吃年轻男人的大阴茎。

屈楚萧操得很深，作为一个亚洲人拥有和白人不相上下的阳具，这震慑了亨利，也碾进了他的花心，亨利惊惧地睁大水润的蓝眼睛，肉乎乎小手却放在下腹，揉着子宫的位置，像是被大阴茎操疼了一般。

这个动作激得年轻人欲火更盛，掐住他肉感十足的腰大力抽动，颠上颠下水声四起。眼看着亨利的花穴裹不住大肉棒，脆弱的艳粉内壁被拖出来一点，紧接着再次塞入水滑的阴道。

亨利小声地哭了起来，做爱时的他总像是受了委屈，明明是他自己点的火，颤抖的双腿和被撞出肉浪的屁股却显得无辜而可怜。

屈楚萧轻佻地笑了，龟头强硬地捅开英国男人的子宫口，在本就含满了精液的温床里又射进了更多的白浊。

“算了，感觉你什么人的精液都吃过了，哪还轮得到我当你孩子的父亲。”

屈楚萧拍了拍亨利还在颤抖的臀部，吻住了那香软的唇瓣，亨利眨眨眼睛，露出心满意足的笑容。

他知道，亨利是英国的母性本源，被他盯上的猎物，没人可以逃掉。

End


End file.
